


Welcome to the somewhat hell

by BlackWatersofNight



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst?, Demon medic, Im probably a terrible person, Possible Fluff, Take my trash humor, lmao I've always liked the idea of Medic being a demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWatersofNight/pseuds/BlackWatersofNight
Summary: Basically, Medic is a demon and becomes Sniper's sort of personal demon because so far, Sniper is the only one who's seen medic's demon form and Medic wants to make sure Sniper doesn't tell anyone else so bam, Medic is now sort of a stalker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don't ship these two but whenever I do soft moments it always comes out shippy so, beware of the fluff.

Sniper was terrified of what he saw, he was walking out into the dark cold night, just to clear his thoughts so he could focus for tomorrow. He had heard a growl behind a shed belonging to the Reds which a control point was, he had figured maybe a raccoon had got in, so he got his bow out, ready to fire at the masked bandit. It could've possibly been Soldier's raccoon sneaking around, but a raccoon was a raccoon and he could make up an excuse for why the raccoon had disappeared, and besides, Soldier could go from one topic to another in a matter of seconds, so he wasn't too worried about it. He stepped in to find a looming shadow, its wings were outstretched and looked like they belonged to a giant crow, it had bull-like horns that were an ombre of red to orange and to yellow, it appeared to have claws that were prepared to strike, even a small tail was swinging about, you know, that kind of triangle, thin tail you'd see on a cartoon demon. Sniper quickly fired, the arrow nearly missing the creature's wing, only snaring a small feather in its grip, the creature hissed, turning around, its striking blue eyes intimidating the shocked sniper. Sniper suddenly realized it was Medic, who was revealing a more devilish form rather than the standard "normal" form.  
"Ach, you scared me, Herr sniper," the Medic simply grinned, baring sharp fangs that could rip Sniper to shreds.  
"Wh-what's going o-on?" Sniper wasn't a man to be afraid, but this was certainly not something he saw every day.  
"Normal zhings, medicine mostly!" Medic nervously replied, tucking his wings behind him, causing the devilish anomaly before Sniper to disappear, just leaving the Medic he saw every day in front of him.  
Now, Medic could easily erase his memory, but it could potentially go remove every single memory Sniper had, causing issues and the team to get upset at him, which he was used to but it could entirely fuck up his relations with them.  
The sniper quickly passed out, leaving the Medic to have a choice of what to do now.

Sniper woke up back in his old beat up van, or as Scout liked to call it "The Undying Van" due to the fact it had gone on so many adventures with the Sniper, they had gone through so much together.   
Sniper had very vague memories of what happened last night, all he could remember were wings, stars, and raccoons. He simply passed it off as a dream and that he had passed out in his van.

Medic was more worried than he should've been, Sniper wasn't the smartest man so he should be okay, right?   
Sure, Medic would've been glad to erase Sniper's memory, but he thought that Sniper would dismiss it as a dream.  
The doctor wrung his hands, the red gloves making squeaking noises as they rubbed against one another.  
Archimedes landed near medic's hand on the oak desk, sensing that his owner was worried, the bird made a little coo and rubbed up against Medic's hand like a dog.  
Medic replied to the small dove with a smile, patting its head gently. Medic didn't have a lot of friends, and his family rarely spoke to him after he fled Germany and even before he fled Germany, so his doves were the only thing there to comfort him.   
A sigh left Medic's mouth, he wasn't one to stalk someone who pissed in jars, but he had to keep a close eye on sniper, who knows if Sniper can keep secrets.


	2. What the fuck richard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof Sniper be scared af about Medic paying attention to him more.  
> And also, it got really angsty and I thought that I went too deep in with angst so I kinda deleted the entire chapter since it was overall messy so if this is rushed, it's because I really need to get a chapter out for it
> 
> //Intense wheezing in the distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL TURNED OUT ANGSTY BECAUSE I INCLUDED SOME RANDOM HEADCANON ON MEDIC NOT BEING ABLE TO REMEMBER HIS REAL NAME AND WHAT NOT AHA IM AN AGSTY FUCK
> 
>  
> 
> Also, for some reason I made a bit of a shippy moment between medic and soldier near the end and something weird between sniper and spy also so dont hate me my dudes
> 
> GOD FUCKING DAMMIT I ALSO MADE ERRORS ON THIS CHAPTER SO I HAD TO FIX THOSE IF YOU SEE ANY UH IGNORE IT UM ALSO ARCHIVE FUCKED UP THE CHAPTER A BIT SO IM SORRRYYYYYY

Sniper was getting rather agitated about the Medic paying more attention than a few days ago, where Medic would only come over at least once every match.  
Hell, even Medic ubered him twice today in battle, a very rare occurrence for Sniper.  
Sniper wasn't used to all this attention, most of the time he was alone and cared for himself, apart from the terrifying visits from the Spy, or as he called him "The spook" which scout mocked on a daily basis.  
Medic had possibly gotten into a fight with soldier or demoman as the Medic was a sass queen towards stronger teammates and needed some silence, but Sniper somehow doubted that, because Medic usually went to Heavy, as they were close friends, Heavy practically knew everything about medic, so it was surprising he didn't rush to Heavy's side. After the battle Medic was organizing his office, as he did every day out of his aching desires to keep everything clean, he had stumbled upon the files of his teammates he had stolen from Ms Pauling a while back of the nine mercs, his file, of course, was nowhere to be seen, he had burned it long ago to keep himself hidden, even Heavy didn't know where it was. He picked up Sniper's profile delicately, his red-gloved hands tracing the edges lightly. Medic flipped it open, the profile was standard, marking everything about Sniper almost, Medic read Sniper's first name aloud, "Robin," the medic gently whispered, he liked the way it sounded, it was nicer than saying every mercenary by class. Medic didn't know his real name even, his father referred to him and his 3 older brothers by the colors they preferred, Medic was nicknamed Red and that's all he ever knew as his name, he quickly slammed down the folder as he heard the door open. "Uh, doc?" A familiar accent sounded, Sniper peeked his head in, his sunglasses tipped to reveal sea green eyes. Medic paused for a second, his brain processing everything, but quickly blinked and spoke, "Hallo, herr sniper!" The medic grinned, trying to stay in character, he quickly tossed some papers over the folder. "So, uh, I have to talk to you about something," Sniper walked in, rubbing the back of his head, his other hand in his pocket. Medic was beginning to panic, did he really remember?! "U-Um, s-sure?!" Medic nervously laughed, clapping his hands together, causing even him to wince a bit at the loud slap. Sniper wanted to ask Medic about this weird behavior, but Medic was prone to having behavior shifts at random and usually went back to his old self after three days, but it was worrying Sniper to a point he had to know what was going on. "About your behavior today, uh, is there anything going on, or?" Sniper hesitated, looking at the nervous doctor with a grin creepier than any horror movie he had ever seen. "W-what are you talking about?!" Medic laughed, his high pitched laugh always made Sniper shiver a little inside. Sniper knew something was up, Medic usually never stuttered unless he was truly afraid which Sniper rarely ever saw, except that one time the power went out and there was a huge storm, which still amused Sniper to this day. Medic knew that this stuttering wouldn't help his case so he just stood there, blanking out in the void. He shouldn't have stretched out his wings when he knew Sniper was a night owl, he should've gone somewhere else, but Medic had done it, and he had paid, might as well accept his fate now.

Sniper was an observant person, including Spy and Engie who was always either quiet enough to spot certain details, but Spy and Sniper in their job descriptions were supposed to notice every detail.  
Sniper was quickly starting to notice things about Medic he hadn't see before, Medic always wore a long lab coat, Medic always had gloves on in some way or another, Medic had never set foot in the shower rooms when he needed to take a shower,Medic was always finding areas that were off limits and with all that, it was all coming together now, Medic was either some sort of demon or he had a weird illness going on.  
"Aren't you going to explain?" Sniper asked, with a calming low tone.  
The medic sighed, Sniper could sense some distress and acceptance in the tone of it.  
Medic tugged at his coat, Sniper was sweating at this point.  
"MEDICCCCC!" Soldier yelled from the hallway.  
Both men quickly turned to look, Soldier was holding his arm that was bleeding through his hand.  
Sniper looked at medic and back, he nodded, getting the point that he should leave and come back later.

Medic lightly laughed, that was close, closer than it should have been.  
"Vhat happened zhis time?" Medic tiredly smiled, he didn't want to deal with this today, but he might as well do something to get his mind distracted.  
Soldier started rambling about how he and demo had gotten into a fight over beer and the Cyclops had accidentally fired a gun and it hit him in the arm and he was very, very upset.  
Medic was honestly exhausted of playing mom today and getting confronted by Sniper about what had happened, but Soldier was always a pleasure to listen to, usually anyways.

Sniper walked back to his van, he quickly sat down on a couch he threw in there and he had kept this couch for years, it stunk of sweat, piss, blood, dirt and most things a couch shouldn't smell like.  
"Boo," a familiar snakey voice hissed, Sniper quickly fell off the couch in a panic, an eruption of laughter came from the corner of the van as the red spy uncloaked himself.  
"Whaddya want, ya bloody spook?!" Sniper snapped, he was done with the Spy's shit, but Spy was never done with his tricks.  
"Nothing, nothing... Just wondering if you'd like to know what I found in the Medic's office today?" Spy purred, lighting a cigarette which Sniper grimaced at.  
"Hm?" Sniper questioned, the Spy pulled out a folder that was Sniper's.  
"W-what? How'd you get that, and why were you in the medibay exactly?!" Sniper asked, rising up from his uncomfortable position on the floor.  
"I have my reasons, and you have your reasons to talk to the docteur," Spy calmly spoke, waving the folder in front of Sniper

Sniper growled, he reached out to grab it, but Spy quickly retracted the folder from his grasp, showing him that shit eating grin Sniper despised with every ounce of his existence.

"If you want it back, you have to give me something in return, a favor if you will," Spy smiled, his blue eyes glinting slightly against the dim light of the van. "Uh, alright, what is it?" Sniper nervously responded he shouldn't trust this lunatic, but he wanted to see what they knew about him.  
Spy leaned in, Sniper wanted to take a step back, but Spy clutched onto his vest and began whispering what he wanted, no, needed sniper to do for him.  
(That turned out really weirdly hope you dont mind my writing skills)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEEZE I DIDNT LIKE HOW THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT BUT ITS OKAY HOPEFULLY SOMEONE WILL ENJOY IT

**Author's Note:**

> Gah sorry this turned out a little wonky and short, I did this chapter late at night so my brain was shutting itself down in the process of writing this, I'll try to make it a bit better if my writing skills will allow itttttttt Im sorry that I exist, my dudes.


End file.
